The present invention relates to footwear and, more particularly, to a footwear construction and method for making the same.
There is an ongoing effort in the footwear industry to produce footwear that provides durability, a high level of comfort, and a degree of waterproofing. Such footwear is targeted toward individuals who stand for long periods of time on hard surfaces (e.g., concrete floors), who must travel on foot for significant distances, or who must occasionally traverse wet or damp areas or worksites.
Conventional footwear constructions, however, provide one of durability, comfort, or waterproofing, but usually not all three because the features required for these characteristics typically negate one another. For example, one construction known for its durability is a direct attach construction, which may be incorporated into work or hiking boots. In such a construction, a midsole, constructed of a soft, resilient material provides a uniform-depth cushion along the entire length of the shoe between the upper and the more rigid and durable outsole. This midsole is constructed with a process in which the midsole is “direct attached” to the upper, from heel to toe, in a mold. In other words, the midsole material is injected into a mold adjacent the upper and, as the material cures, it bonds to the exposed portion of the upper along the entire length of the footwear. To complete the footwear, an outsole is glued to the midsole, opposite the upper. This direct attach midsole is thus joined very securely to the upper to provide a durable shoe.
Although this construction is durable and aesthetically pleasing, it sometimes compromises the flexibility and comfort of the shoe due to the bond between the midsole and the upper, as well as the uniform depth, sheet-like construction of the midsole along the entire length of the footwear. Moreover, because the midsole and outsole are substantially uniform from heel to toe of the footwear, there is little or no cushion variation provided for different regions of the foot, which in turn may compromise the comfort of the shoe. Finally, the midsole, by itself, has minimal waterproofing capabilities.
Although different constructions exist that provide desired durability, waterproofing characteristics, or comfort, there remains an unmet need for an integrated footwear construction that provides the best of all requirements.